


Пять раз, когда Бонд признавался Кью в любви, и один - когда действительно имел это в виду

by hirasava



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: Содержание в названии))





	Пять раз, когда Бонд признавался Кью в любви, и один - когда действительно имел это в виду

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five times Bond told Q that he loved him and one time that he meant it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/585356) by [theflyingdalek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingdalek/pseuds/theflyingdalek). 



_**ОДИН** _

Джеймс Бонд, нахмурившись, прочитал в своем телефоне пришедшее сообщение. Для Кью было весьма необычно вызывать его в перерыве между миссиями. Возможно, тот хотел, чтобы он испытал новое оружие. Хотя это маловероятно. А вот внезапная необходимость пройти какой-нибудь очередной тест — очень даже может быть. Кью порой мог быть невероятно назойливым. 

Войдя в технический отдел, Бонд обнаружил квартирмейстера, что-то быстро печатающего на клавиатуре, в окружении множества мониторов. Он терпеливо подождал у стола Кью несколько минут, после чего тот, наконец, отлип от компьютера и поднял голову.

— О. Вы здесь, — сказал Кью. 

Бонд поднял брови.

— Это ты вызвал меня, — напомнил он.

— Меня проинформировали, что обычно вы не реагируете на вызовы, — сказал Кью.

Туше.

Бонд промолчал, и Кью, пожав плечами, подошел к одному из своих многочисленных столов, заваленных прототипами различного оружия, обещающего взрывы и стрельбу. Он взял небольшую черную коробочку, вроде тех, в которые обычно упаковывают ювелирные украшения, и протянул ее Бонду. 

Тот открыл коробку и увидел пару красивых платиновых запонок.

— Подарок, — констатировал Бонд, вытащив запонки и внимательно их рассматривая. На одной была гравировка с буквой «Л», на другой — «П». 

— Левая — это фильтр для воды. Обрабатывает до одного литра за раз. Просто бросьте ее в емкость и подождите пятнадцать минут, — проинструктировал Кью. — На случай, если снова захотите исчезнуть с радара. Нет никакого смысла умирать, отравившись некачественной водой.

Впечатляет.

— А что насчет второй? — спросил Бонд.

— Взрывается, — ответил Кью и снова вернулся к работе.

— Я говорил, что люблю тебя, Кью? — улыбнувшись, спросил Бонд.

— Готов поспорить, вы говорите это всем своим квартирмейстерам, — сухо ответил Кью, не потрудившись оторваться от экрана.

_**ДВА** _

— Поверить не могу, что мы действительно сели на паром, а потом на поезд, чтобы добраться до Австрии, — раздраженно сказал Бонд.

— Я предупреждал, что не люблю летать. Поэтому, раз вам понадобилась моя помощь на задании, придется пользоваться тем транспортом, который выбрал я, — спокойно ответил Кью.

— Это пустая трата времени, — пробормотал Бонд.

— Ведь я этого достоин, — пропел Кью. 

Эта миссия не была особенно опасной или сложной, но Бонду нужен был Кью, чтобы взломать компьютер Цели после того, как Бонд отвлечет ее.

И вот они оказались в бальном зале помпезного дворца, среди сияющих позолоченных стен. Кью изо всех сил старался не пялиться по сторонам, но когда вошел, не смог сдержаться — очень тихо и благоговейно вздохнул. Бонд в ответ на это мерзко ухмыльнулся.

Они должны были предстать в качестве пары молодоженов, абсолютно поглощенных друг другом, и если бы Кью был честен с самим собой, то признался бы в некотором трепете, который испытывал, купаясь во внимании Бонда, несмотря на то, что оно — всего лишь прикрытие.

Но порой это серьезно выводило из себя. Особенно когда около Кью появился невероятно привлекательный мужчина, и тут же из ниоткуда материализовался Бонд и отпугнул его. Поначалу Кью решил, что тот сделал это, чтобы поддержать их легенду и сосредоточиться на миссии. Но потом заметил, что, хотя сам он перестал с кем-либо флиртовать, это совсем не остановило Бонда от заигрываний со всеми, кто попадался ему на пути. Конечно, 007 собирался проследить за тем, чтобы он оставался непогрешимым, целомудренным профессионалом, пока сам, как обычно, будет занят, смешивая работу с удовольствиями. 

И когда их спектакль почти подошел к концу, Бонд подал Кью сигнал к действию. Он изобразил пьяного и скользнул довольно небрежным поцелуем по губам Кью, одновременно сунув ему в руку миниатюрную копию чертежей здания. 

— Удачи, милый, — заплетающимся языком сказал Бонд. — Я люблю тебя.

Кью закатил глаза и поспешил выйти из зала, чтобы найти компьютер.

_**ТРИ** _

Джеймс Бонд ненавидел посещать лазарет. Об этом знали все. На самом деле большинство агентов «Два ноля» избегали этого места, как чумы. Вопреки общественному мнению, отвращение к медикам имело мало общего с детским упрямством. Правда была в том, что лазарет — именно то место, которого их учили бояться. Во-первых, оно, априори, могло быть рассадником множества болезней. А во-вторых, доктора брали кровь, и поэтому могли узнать о своем пациенте всё. Все агенты уяснили для себя, что чем меньше информации о них в бумажном или цифровом формате существует, тем лучше. А врачи обожали свои бумажки.

Таким образом, общая неприязнь к медикам означала, что Кью, как правило, принимал минимум несколько агентов в месяц, которые с трудом, но доползали до его отдела, ожидая, что Кью подлатает их. Тот не был брезгливым, но его работа состояла вовсе не в том, чтобы лечить травмы и зашивать раны. К счастью, как правило, ему удавалось сплавлять истекающих кровью чертовых агентов «ноль-ноль» своим подчиненным.

Однако этой ночью Кью не повезло. Это явно было его наказанием за то, что он засиделся на работе, корпя над новым прототипом обувного "жучка". Да, это был реверанс в сторону разработок времен Холодной войны, но Кью любил временами возвращаться к прошлым изобретениям, улучшая их. Обычно эти вещи были не так очевидны, и неприятелю не приходило в голову проверять их. 

Как бы там ни было, на пороге его опустевшего из-за позднего времени отдела появился окровавленный Джеймс Бонд, хромая, зашел внутрь, сжимая в руках аптечку и очень раздражающе улыбаясь.

— Вы, должно быть, шутите, — простонал Кью, устало опустив голову и стукнувшись лбом об стол. — Неужели лазарет действительно настолько плох? 

Бонд ничего не ответил. Он медленно подошел к столу Кью и опустил перед ним заляпанную кровью аптечку. 

— Я люблю тебя? — преданно взглянув ему в глаза, кротко сказал Бонд, и Кью увидел, что тот едва сдерживает смех. 

Квартирмейстер вздохнул, открыл аптечку и постарался подготовить себя к тому, чем заниматься у него не было ни малейшего желания. 

_**ЧЕТЫРЕ** _

Существовали вещи, которых даже Джеймсу Бонду невозможно было избежать. Например, «разбор полетов» в техотделе сразу после завершения миссии. Как правило, отчет перед М можно было отложить на пару дней, поскольку тому частенько было не до него. А вот Кью всегда присутствовал на рабочем месте и трудился без перерывов и выходных. По крайней мере, все то время, что знал его Бонд. 

Обычно Джеймс не возражал против этих отчетов, тем более Кью блистал интеллектом, колким юмором и своеобразной сексуальностью. Но на этот раз Бонд был не в настроении. Миссия пошла ужасно, погибло много людей. Сам он физически не пострадал, но определенно был эмоционально истощен.

Поэтому Бонд плелся через МИ-6, видя, как почти каждый встреченный им человек пытается как можно быстрее скрыться с его глаз, и действительно страшился неизбежного допроса, ожидавшего его в техотделе. 

Но когда он дошел туда, то с удивлением обнаружил абсолютно пустой отдел, хотя был вторник, середина рабочего дня. Бонд подошел к столу Кью и увидел ожидавшие его бутылку виски и пустой стакан. Под бутылкой лежала записка, написанная аккуратным почерком его квартирмейстера:

«Обсудим все завтра». 

— Кью, я люблю тебя, — с улыбкой прошептал Бонд.

_**ПЯТЬ** _

Джеймс Бонд всегда работал в одиночку. Это было общеизвестно. Вот только это было не так. Совсем не так. За ним всегда стояла группа людей, следящих за каждым его шагом (когда он предоставлял им такую возможность). Эта группа обычно сводилась к одному-двум людям, которые отдавали ему в ухо приказы с помощью технологической магии. Иногда это был М, когда миссия была особо важной, но обычно — Кью, который оказывал информационную поддержку и отдавал распоряжения. Правда, Джеймс не всегда им следовал. 

Бонд как раз закончил взламывать замок и собирался проскользнуть внутрь, когда Кью прошептал:

— 007, стоять!

Бонд завис.

— Что? — спросил он. 

— Я только что просканировал комнату термо-тестом. Внутри двадцать человек!

Бонд немедленно отстранился от двери и прижался спиной к стене. Двадцать человек были, скорее всего, новой ячейкой отряда наемников, собственно, и являвшейся целью Бонда. Он не знал, как они оказались в той комнате, но, определенно, атаковать всех сразу не мог. 

— Бонд, — послышался в ухе голос Кью.

— Что, Кью? — нетерпеливо отозвался он. — Я тут немного занят, пытаюсь найти способ убить сразу двадцать человек, если ты не против.

— Отойди, пожалуйста, от двери на двадцать шагов, — спокойно сказал Кью. 

Бонд понятия не имел, что тот задумал, но, поскольку своего плана у него не было, сделал, как велели.

— Я отошел, — сообщил он.

— Хорошо, — отозвался Кью.

А потом Бонд услышал выстрелы. Они продолжались несколько минут, а потом все стихло. Бонд осторожно открыл дверь и увидел за ней тела двадцати убийц, лежащие на полу. Бонд быстро проверил, все ли мертвы, а потом обратился к Кью. 

— Как ты это сделал? — затаив дыхание, спросил он.

— Я взломал их телефоны и подкинул им ложную информацию, что все остальные в комнате — предатели, — ответил Кью.

— Я люблю тебя, Кью, — рассмеялся Бонд.

_**И ОДИН ПО-НАСТОЯЩЕМУ** _

Джеймс Бонд не был большим поклонником признаний. Как правило, слова «Я люблю тебя» расточались им направо и налево, давно утратив свою ценность. Возможно, он думал, что если не придавать им значения, те не смогут потом вернуться и уничтожить его, как многих других до него.

Бонд еще помнил время, когда произносил их, вкладывая истинные чувства. Например, родителям. Или первым своим женщинам. Но это было давно, с тех пор прошло много лет, и вот он снова почувствовал необходимость произнести их правильно. Сегодня, глядя на своего квартирмейстера, Бонду хотелось прошептать эти слова ему на ухо. Не просто прошептать — запечатлеть, убедиться, что Кью понял его, осознал их серьезность. 

Бонд не был идиотом и понимал, что если он просто признается Кью, тот ему не поверит. Бонд даже припоминал, что пару раз уже произносил это, впрочем, совершенно не вкладывая первозданный смысл. Как теперь сделать это правильно?

Как можно заставить Кью поверить, что на этот раз он серьезно имеет это в виду? 

Джеймс не был наивным и не верил в то, что любовь в состоянии исправить все. Но, тем не менее, он знал это чувство и ощущал его в себе. 

Бонд повернулся к своему квартирмейстеру, который сонно проверял в телефоне пропущенные звонки. Они оба лежали в постели Кью, запутавшись в темно-голубых простынях, и, на удивление, их все еще не выдернула на работу дорогая Контора. 

Бонд подозревал, что это было связано с тем фактом, что в последний раз, когда их вызвали в воскресенье утром, Кью так нагрузил работой своих подчиненных, что самые хрупкие из них ударились в плач, а Бонд открыл пальбу. 

Но этот звонок был не из офиса. Звонил какой-то парень по имени Брайан.

— Черт, — пробормотал Кью. — Я ведь сказал ему, что не заинтересован.

Бонд недовольно рыкнул.

— Ты слишком симпатичный, — пожаловался он. — Я хочу тебя себе.

— На тебе следов больше, чем на салфетке, — пробормотал Кью.

— Мэй Уэст, — удивленно отозвался Бонд.

— Мне нравятся старые кинофильмы, — сказал Кью.

Бонд усмехнулся. Ему в голову пришла идея.

— Когда мне было пять, около «Скайфолла» стреляли, — начал Бонд.

Кью молчал, давая возможность Бонду продолжить. 

— В тот день мама впервые сказала папе, что любит его, — Бонд замолчал и посмотрел на внимательно слушающего Кью. — А отец произнес «Я люблю тебя» в тот день, когда они умерли. 

Ладно, возможно, Бонд не знал, что делает. В отличие от Кью. К счастью.

— Я понимаю, — перебил он.

— Нет, не понимаешь! — досадливо рявкнул Бонд. — Я пытаюсь сказать, что люблю тебя.

— Я знаю, — улыбнувшись, сказал Кью. — Спасибо. Я тоже тебя люблю.

Джеймс немного расслабился. 

— Я не знал, как... 

Кью просто поцеловал его. 

— И не надо, — сказал он. — Я научился говорить на твоем языке. 

Джеймс посмотрел в лицо Кью и подумал, что, даже если эти три слова в конце концов уничтожат его, это будет не такая уж высокая плата за все.


End file.
